


Blade of Repentance

by ghettogeisha



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comfort/Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, Tahomaru (Dororo) is a Good Sibling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettogeisha/pseuds/ghettogeisha
Summary: Hyakkimaru didn't know who was this person, with the pale aura and vengeful spirit. They followed him, along with the small spirit, fighting those evil things that made his insides boil.And then he met his brother, and the pale one sung, they sung for his brothers soul, like how the little ones soul sung for his.
Relationships: Dororo & Hyakkimaru & Tahomaru (Dororo), Dororo & Hyakkimaru (Dororo), Dororo (Dororo) & Original Character(s), Hyakkimaru & Tahomaru (Dororo), Hyakkimaru (Dororo) & Original Character(s), Tahomaru (Dororo)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Blade of Repentance

Kagome didn't know who the boy with the dolls face was, but he had saved her when she had almost been eaten by a demon. 

But when his jaw unhinged and his body convulsed and those wooden arms thudded with an empty clank, she didn't think twice. Sheathing her sword she ran to him and watched as his back arch and a soundless scream escape him. 

Holding him against her, careful of his blades, she hummed and rocked his body. The wooden mask pressed into her bony shoulder and his hair tickled her chin.

It was at that moment, that she knew, she wouldn't leave his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Because the injustice done to Tahomaru hurts me.


End file.
